


The Evil We Make

by janne_d



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many dead by Uther's will if not his hands. He would pay a heavy price for that; Nimueh had sworn it by her blood and breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the merlin_flashfic Bad Magic Challenge. Thanks to torakowalski for the beta.

Nothing in this world was ever good or evil until people made it so. Uther had known that once, had judged people and their magic on the merits of their actions.

Magic wasn't evil. Magic simply was.

But then magic had taken the Queen and Uther had forged evil in a fire of rage and death.

And now all the sorcerers, good or bad, were fled or dead and Nimueh was driven to a _cave_ when once she had been exalted for the same skill that would now condemn her. So many dead by Uther's will if not his hands. He would pay a heavy price for that; Nimueh had sworn it by her blood and breath.

The need for revenge was like a living thing, growing not shrinking with the years that Uther still lived. It twisted in her with her rage and to have her need denied, thwarted by that _fool_ of a boy…

Not all the sorcerers were gone from Camelot after all, despite Uther's efforts. Nimueh knew the prophecies, of course, but nowhere had they said that the greatest sorcerer and defender of the kingdom would come in the form of a clumsy, unskilled and untried youth.

She had recognised him instantly. No skill yet, but power, oh yes. Power spilled out of him like sunlight, so overwhelming that it was almost impossible to believe that everyone else was blind to it, that they couldn't see what he was.

Nimueh despised him. All that power wasted in the service of a Pendragon, the traitor saving his life while those with magic burned. Her hate would find a better use for it, would turn sunlight to the cold depths of dark water, would crush the walls of Camelot and grind Uther's bones into dust.

She had waited years for her revenge, but soon the wait would be over. Soon, Nimueh would set her hate against Merlin's love and they would see whose will was the stronger.

Soon there would be a reckoning.


End file.
